


Fugue

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Lost in a world of Watsons





	Fugue

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 29 July 2019  
JWP #29: Mind Your Jurisdiction: Crossover involving a crime investigator from another universe. (multiple Holmes' verses also OK) Bonus point if you use science!  
A/N: Playing fast and loose with a medical definition here, and possibly with the definition of crossover. Also, if you can find a black or African-American actor who’s played the role of Watson in film or TV (I am aware of the comic/graphic novels “Watson and Holmes”. I’m talking about live action), I’d love to know. I came up with zip.

Carnival mirrors. Somehow, he had become trapped in a hall of carnival mirrors. How he came to be there escaped him. But greater question was why, then, were the images reflected back not of himself? So many reflections. Primarily moustachioed Caucasian men, but many were clean shaven, and some were Asian—both men and women.  
  
Who were they all?  
  
The answer, when it struck him, was astonishing. They were all Doctor Watson. They were him and yet not him.  
  
He wandered through the seemingly eternal corridors of mirrors, each reflecting back a face he both knew and did not know. A veritable universe of Watsons.  
  
\-----  
  
Sherlock Holmes sat in his chair by the fire in 221B, a blank-faced Watson seated across from him. Lestrade stood nearby.  
  
“A fugue state?” the inspector asked. “I’ve not heard of that before.”  
  
“A temporary dissociative condition. The doctors suggested familiar surroundings might return him to himself sooner.”  
  
“I certainly hope so, Mr. Holmes. It’s terrible to see him this way.”  
  
Watson turned and looked at Lestrade. “Hello?”  
  
“Good evening, Dr. Watson.”  
  
Watson cocked his head to one side, a curious frown on his brow. “Who?”  
  
“Dr. Watson,” Lestrade repeated, doing his best to maintain an ordinary countenance in the extraordinary circumstances.  
  
“Yes, yes,” mused the doctor. “But so many.” His expression once more turned blank.


End file.
